The sodium content of a standard extra grade ham varies between 0.8 and 1%. The use of the brine composition according to the present invention results in a meat product having levels of between 0.4 to 0.45%.
In general, the intake of salt in a traditional diet is six to ten times more than the human body requires. This results in increased liquid retention in the human body, favoring increased blood volume and pressure. The process of the present invention is a full response to the consumer who is concerned with eating healthily, in particular, eating more natural foods. The substantially salt-free meat product of the present invention has considerable benefits over meat products, such as ham, cooked in other brine compositions, providing a diet which is more balanced in electrolytes required for the correct functioning of the human body. Furthermore, the meat product produced offers an aroma, flavor and consistency which is appropriate to the product. Salt is, in the opinion of many researchers, considered a basic ingredient for the extraction of muscular protein (actin and myosin) in meat maceration processes, giving a consistency and cut which are beneficial to the product. The ingredients used in the brine composition of the present invention provide the same effect as salt and moreover, are considered under the new E.E.C. Directive as like ingredients at the doses used.
Existing techniques in the manufacture of meats, such as cooked ham, use levels of added sodium in their preparation of between 0.8 and 1%. As stated above, this level of salt content is between six to ten times more than the human body requires and is considered harmful. No methods or techniques are known for the manufacture of meats, such as cooked ham, which are entirely free of added sodium. The process used in the present invention not only lacks the addition of sodium, but also produces a meat product notably richer in potassium and calcium, and involves injecting a brine composition which is completely new.